


Loves Not Lost

by dreamingofazriel



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOTAR
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Cassian - Freeform, Gen, Illyrian, Nessian - Freeform, Night Court - Freeform, Sarah J Maas, Wings and Embers, acofas - Freeform, acomaf, lord of bloodshed, nesta - Freeform, nesta archeron - Freeform, sjm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofazriel/pseuds/dreamingofazriel
Summary: To say that Nesta was in a panic was an understatement.  How could this have happened?  It had been sitting right there on top of her vanity, and now, now it was gone.  She had to find it, otherwise her father was truly lost to her forever.  So Nesta continued to tear her room apart until Elain called her down to dinner.





	Loves Not Lost

To say that Nesta was in a panic was an understatement. How could this have happened? It had been sitting right there on top of her vanity, and now, now it was gone. She had to find it, otherwise her father was truly lost to her forever. So Nesta continued to tear her room apart until Elain called her down to dinner.

Everyone was gathered together at the dinner table in the townhouse. Tonight, was rather festive as the Night Court’s Inner Circle gathered for a holiday gift exchange. They’d all pulled a name out of a hat and were all very excited to watch each other open presents. But Nesta stood, excused herself, and left her gift next to the fireplace. They all heard the crushing sob that escaped Nesta’s lips as she reached her bedroom.

Elain and Feyre made to move but Cassian beat both of them to the stairs. He took them three at a time until he was standing outside of Nesta’s bedroom door. Cassian could hear Nesta’s unending crying and it was killing him. He never meant to make her cry when he’d taken the wood carving that Nesta’s father had made. He knocked on her door and was surprised when it flew open after the second knock.

“Will you help me?” Nesta asked Cassian in a half sob.

“Only if you open this first” Cassian replied. “I think it will help you find what you’re looking for.”

Nesta took the red wrapped package to her bed and began to open it. Cassian had thought she’d rip right into the thing, but Nesta was slowly removed the tape, trying not to tear the paper. Cassian sat down next to her and raised an eyebrow.

“I like to save the paper” she said.  
Inside was her father’s carved figure in a glass case. The bottom was made of red siphon stone. A small engraved sterling plate read Andrew Archeron and the date of his death and a small quote. It was the only thing Cassian had heard him say, “Nesta, my Nesta, I loved you from the first moment I held you in my arms.” Cassian knew he hadn’t gotten it completely correct but the thought, the sentiment was still there. 

Nesta threw her arms around Cassian’s neck, “Thank you. Thank you. I thought it was truly gone, that I’d lost that last part of him.”

“I’m sorry Nesta. I wanted to surprise you. I’m so sorry.”

“Does it open? Can I still touch it?”

Cassian showed Nesta the hidden magnetic lock on the back of the glass case. Nesta opened it and touched the carving, releasing a shuttering breath.

“Nesta, I’m sorry.”

“It’s a wonderful gift Cassian. Thank you.” But Nesta waved a hand and her father’s quote disappeared. Cassian’s face fell but Nesta grasped it in her hands and lifted his eyes to hers. “Its still there Cassian, it’s only a glamour. I can see it but I thought maybe we could put it on the mantle above the fireplace, for me and my sisters to share. I’d rather keep that” she gestured to where her father’s words were “just between us.”

Cassian nodded. He had to admit it was a brilliant way to share their father and keep that one part to herself, to them.

“I got you a gift too. Its not part of the gift exchange.”  
“Neither was that” he said.

“You once gave me a fighting knife, I’d like to keep it. I hope you don’t mind. But I did replace it.”

Nesta handed Cassian a rectangular leather box. He opened it, inside lay an Illyrian blade with an obsidian handle. The actual blade itself was impregnated with a thin line of red siphon stone. “Nesta, Nesta this is too much.”

She ignored this, “the red siphon in the blade should react to your magic. If it doesn’t I’ll take it back and have it replaced.”

“This is too nice to fight with, wouldn’t you rather I display it?”

“I bought it to protect you in battle Cassian.”

He considered, he would much rather display it on his desk at the main Illyrian camp, but the look on Nesta’s face told him how badly she wanted him to use it. So, he would, and he vowed to himself to make it as well known as Truth-teller. 

“I love it Nesta. I can’t wait to start training with it.”

Cassian rose from her bed and held out his hand to her, she took it but also grabbed the glass case that held the last remnants of the Archeron sisters father. Cassian led Nesta downstairs to the gift exchange. 

Nesta walked past everyone, straight to the fireplace mantle and turned to Feyre and Elain, “Look what Cassian has done for us.” Elain and Feyre both turned to him and before he knew what was happening all three Archeron sisters were hugging him with tears in their eyes. When everyone pulled away Cassian pulled Nesta closer. She let him tuck her into his side as they settled in to begin the gift exchange. But as he watched his family he thought that Nesta letting him hold her was the best gift he would receive.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas.


End file.
